


Bucky, What Sharp Claws You Have!

by Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction



Series: The Monster Series Collection [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Witch!Reader, werewolf!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction
Summary: Most of the world doesn’t know about all the dark things that live in it. Your boyfriend, Bucky, is included in that sheltered populace. You hide your secret from him and it eats away at you daily, but you don’t want to lose him. You’re a witch; a leader of a large coven, at that.Pairing: Werewolf!Bucky x Witch!Reader





	Bucky, What Sharp Claws You Have!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language (as always), NSFW, 18+, Smut, unprotected sex (don’t do this, ya dumbos)  
> A/N: Second in the Monster!Bucky series.

You glanced at your watch and sighed.

“Alright, everyone. That’s enough for now. The sun’s coming up,” you said as you stood up and stretched at your spot in the front of the room.

The young witches and wizards groaned around you, griping about how they didn’t want to go to bed.

“Please, Miss (Y/L/N)? Just a little while longer?” one of your students asked. His name was Avery and he was inquisitive but polite. His friend, Gabrielle, nodded her head eagerly in agreement with Avery’s sentiment, eyes pleading silently with you.

“We’ll continue tomorrow, I promise. Your potions need time to mature, anyway,” you said as gently as you could. With a wave of your wand you sent a few messages out to the other adult witches and wizards who helped you keep your students in check. “The full moon will make them even more powerful than normal, so it’ll be the perfect time to finish them,” you explained.

You see, you were the leader of a coven of witches and you took in any and all abandoned young people with _the gift_ , teaching them how to control their powers so that they could one day leave your sanctuary and live out in the world.

Of course, not all wanted to leave once they came of age and were competent with their powers. Many chose to stay on and help tutor the younger generations, and your operation had grown so big you knew you needed their help.

To the outside world, you were Miss (Y/N) (Y/L/N), matron of St. Joseph’s Orphanage in New York City. You used your powers to ensure your coven stayed under the radar, a strategy which had been working for a very, very long time.

Your pupils muttered their displeasure, but eventually began filing out one by one, ushered to their rooms by the staff.

You were in the middle of packing up your books and potion supplies when your friend Anne popped her head in the door.

“He’s here, (Y/N),” she said cheekily, lopsided grin on her face.

 _Bucky_. “He’s early!” you said excitedly, abandoning your things at your desk. You ran out the door past Anne and gave her a hurried "Thank you!" before sprinting down the hallway to your room in the faculty wing of the orphanage. You were thankful the kids were already in their rooms, or you were sure they’d be telling you to walk in the halls, like you always told them to.

You yanked your phone out of your pocket and sent a hurried text to Bucky, saying you’d be down as soon as you’d changed. You ran inside your room and shut the door a bit too hard, wincing at the sound. At least the kids’ rooms were on the complete opposite side of the building.

 _It’s alright, Doll. Take your time. I know it’s early_. came his response a moment later. You smiled down at your phone, typing a quick response to him.

 _I haven’t seen you in a week! I’m hurrying._ You hit send and quickly stripped off your modest witchy outfit for a modern, casual outfit that would fit in perfectly with everyday people. You did a quick sniff test ensuring the smell of potions, reagents, and magical creatures hadn’t made their way into the fabric. Satisfied that you smelled merely like laundry detergent and dryer sheets, you threw your favorite pair of ankle boots on and ran out of your room, shutting the door firmly behind you.

You ran through the halls as silently as you could and your fellow senior witches gave you knowing smiles as you ran past them. Singly focused as you were, they passed by in a jumbled blur. You bolted down the stairs, spotting him waiting for you in the foyer.

He turned just in time to catch you as you jumped at him. You wrapped your arms over his shoulders, burying your face in his neck. He chuckled and swung you around, clutching you closely to him.

He set you down on your feet gently, but still held you close to himself. “Hey there, beautiful,” he murmured in your ear, causing goosebumps to rise on your skin.

“Welcome back, Bucky,” you beamed, pulling back enough to look into his beautiful blue-grey eyes, which sparkled with happiness the way they only did when he was with you. It made your heart melt.

“Sorry for wakin’ ya, Doll,” he murmured, placing a tender kiss to your forehead.

“I asked you to, dummy,” you chastised. “I always wanna see you as soon as you get back, sleep be damned,” you said, smiling widely up at him.

Not to mention you weren’t even asleep to begin with. _He doesn’t need to know that,_ you thought to yourself.

He rolled his eyes at you and gave you a gentle peck on the lips.

“Let’s get coffee and talk about your mission?” you asked him eagerly. You always loved hearing about Bucky’s work with the Avengers. His stories about the Scarlet Witch especially intrigued you.

He chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, that sounds nice. Think your helpers can manage without ya for a mornin’?” he asked, glancing around the orphanage.

You laughed. “If they can’t I’m firing the lot of them,” you said, grabbing your jacket and scarf from the coat stand by the door. It was getting chilly out now that October was in full swing.

Bucky beat you to the door and opened it for you. Always the gentleman.

You smiled at him, taking his hand once he’d shut the door behind you. “Thank you, kind sir,” you said exaggeratedly.

He grinned at you, bowing deeply, and matched your excessive tone. “Why it was my pleasure, fair lady,” he said cheesily, grinning wolfishly up at you.

You playfully smacked his arm and dissolved into a fit of giggles. “ _Please_ , never talk like that ever again!” you pleaded, tears of humor in your eyes.

He joined in your laughter, eyes alight with mirth. “Fine, fine, but only if _you_ agree to never talk like that again, either,” he said, winking at you.

“Deal,” you agreed easily, steering him towards your favorite coffee shop a few blocks over. For a minute or two you enjoyed the chilly October morning together in silence. “Everyone’s alright, I’m guessing?” you asked him quietly, breaking the silence.

“Steve and Sam got a little banged up, but they’ll be fine by tomorrow. Just a few bruises. Natasha got grazed by a bullet, but it wasn’t anythin’ too terrible. Vis and Wanda are just fine,” he told you, squeezing your hand reassuringly when you looked upset that Sam, Steve, and Nat had been hurt.

“But no lasting damage?” you asked, anxious.

“No, no. Nothin’ like that,” he reassured you.

“That’s good,” you said, breath puffing out in the chilly air in front of your face. Bucky opened the door to the coffee shop and you tottered inside quickly, happy to be out of the cold.

“Let me guess, large pumpkin spice latte?” he asked, throwing you an unimpressed look as you took your places in line.

“Ah, you know me so well,” you said playfully, standing up on your tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. You surprised him by covertly pinching his ass, causing a frankly undignified noise to escape his lips.

He turned and looked at you, eyes wide in surprise, but he was smiling slyly. He leaned down, placing a kiss to your temple, but his lips stayed close to your face. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Doll,” he whispered quietly into your ear, causing a shiver to run down your spine. Satisfied by the effect his words had on you, he smirked and ordered your coffees.

The looks he was giving you as you chatted over your coffee were downright sinful and when his hand snuck its way under the table and between your legs you gulped down the rest of your coffee, told him to do the same, and literally dragged him out of the coffee shop and back to the orphanage.

You both snuck in the fire escape, and you surreptitiously nullified your protection wards, not wanting to alert every senior witch in the facility that you were sneaking into your own room. The kids were sure to be asleep by now, but you didn’t want Bucky wondering why the orphanage was seemingly devoid of children. You thanked your stars that you’d installed wards a long time ago to keep kids out of this side of the orphanage, wanting to ensure the privacy of you and your fellow teachers.

Today, those wards would come in handy.

Sure, you’d had sex with Bucky before, but it had always been at the Avenger’s base. Today was sure to be a new adventure.

As soon as you’d shut the window and drawn the curtains he was upon you, hands slipping under your shirt and fingers roaming over your bare skin. You sighed, arching back into him, head tilted back in ecstasy. A quiet gasp escaped your lips as his metal hand pulled aside your bra and pinched one of your nipples, rolling the hard bud between his fingers. You ground your ass into his hips, his erection rubbing insistently against you through layers of fabric.

His lips found their way to your neck and he kissed and sucked hard, almost definitely leaving bruises. You were too turned on to care. His stopping kissing long enough for him to tug your shirt over your head and throw it to the floor before he was back on you. Your hand trailed down and slipped deftly between his jeans and boxes. You rubbed his length and he sighed against your neck, obviously enjoying your ministrations. You barely had time to enjoy the sounds he was making before, without any warning, he tugged your hand out of his pants and spun you around. He claimed your lips a second later, taking your breath away with the intensity. He lifted you as though you weighed nothing and you wrapped your legs around his waist. His hands held you firmly in place by your ass, squeezing it enticingly. You tangled your fingers in his hair as your kiss deepened, tongues tangling together messily. You hadn’t realized he’d walked over to the bed until you were suddenly falling backwards onto it, your small squeak of surprise swallowed by his kiss.

He broke the kiss and looked down at you as he crawled over you, eyeing you like a cat would eye a canary. Your heart beat with anticipation. Bucky had always been passionate, but this was an entirely new side. It excited you, making your heart race in your chest.

His lips glued themselves to your neck, sucking another love bite into it before they worked their way down your chest, lingering on your collarbone for a moment while his fingers skillfully unclasped your bra. He tossed it to the side where it laid, forgotten, as he moved down and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

Your back arched into him and you couldn’t help the moan that left your lips. “Bucky!” you whispered, biting your lip to hold back your moans. His right hand toyed with the other one, rolling it between his fingers before pinching it just hard enough to make you mewl with pleasure.

You mourned the loss of his lips on your breasts, but his fingers worked at your pants button and zipper, promising greater pleasure. He pulled them off of you quickly and tossed them to the floor.

His hands ran along your skin, all the way from your ankles to your face, which he cupped gently in his hands before kissing you deeply. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured, running his fingers through your hair. “I’m so lucky; you’re all mine,” he whispered, biting your earlobe gently.

You tangled your fingers in his hair and pulled him down for a kiss and wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him down on top of you. You moaned as his erection pressed against your folds. “I love you so damn much, but if you don’t fuck me right now I’ll never forgive you,” you growled, releasing him from your legs so he could get undressed.

“Yes ma’am,” he said, winking. He slipped his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. His pants and boxers joined it a moment later and you were able to enjoy the best view in the entire world: Bucky Barnes, completely naked.

Your hand slipped down between your legs at the sight, the anticipation of what was coming too much for you to want to wait.

“Naughty girl. Who said you could do that?” he asked coyly as he pulled your hand easily away from your sopping core. You whimpered, needing friction. “Now you’re going to have to beg for my cock,” he murmured, eyes flashing dangerously and you tried to arch into him, to no avail. “Pick a number between one and five, sweetheart,” he whispered, lips ghosting against your ear.

“Three,” you mumbled, playing his game. He was in charge here, after all (for now).

“Good choice,” he murmured, moving once again to take a nipple into your mouth.

You didn’t have very long to wait before you discovered what his question had meant.

Two metal fingers teased your folds and you shivered, a moan involuntarily leaving your lips. The contrast of your hot core with his cold metal was delicious. You barely had time to think before they entered you, stretching you out perfectly. You moaned his name, writhing under his practiced hands, but… you only counted two.

He pulled his fingers out suddenly and brought them to his lips. You watched in anticipation as he brought them to his mouth and sucked your juices off, his chest rumbling with a deep groan at the taste. What you hadn’t been expecting was him to also suck in his pinky, covering it in his saliva. You definitely weren’t expecting his hand to return down between your legs, two fingers returning to your wet heat while his pinky probed at your ass.

He looked up at you, blue eyes asking an unspoken question and you nodded your assent, fingers tangled in his hair.

You willed yourself to relax and you were glad you did because a second later his finger was gently pushing past the ring of muscle and into your ass. You squirmed in discomfort and he must have noticed because he moved down and attached his mouth to your throbbing clit and ran his tongue around it in agonizingly slow circles.

You moaned loudly at the sudden sensation and he began to move his fingers in and out of you in unison. After you’d adjusted you realized you loved the feeling; so full and hot.

“Bucky, fuck, I’m not gonna-” your walls fluttered around his fingers as your orgasm approached. Just as you were about to fall over the edge he pulled his fingers out and his lips came off your clit with a lewd, wet _pop_.

Your hands immediately went between your legs to try and get yourself over that edge, but he grabbed your wrists and pinned them next to your head. “Told you I’d make you beg for being naughty, Doll,” he murmured, leaning down to take a nipple between his teeth.

Your back arched as he pulled at it, whimper leaving your mouth. “Please, Bucky, I need you!” you pleaded, unable to even rub your legs to help relieve the tension there, as he was planted firmly between them.

“You can do better than that, baby,” he muttered, moving to your other nipple.

“Please, Bucky! I’m all yours and I need you so badly, baby. I’ve been bad but I want to make you feel so good,” you begged, eyes locked onto his.

He smirked, satisfied, and suddenly the world spun around you. When it righted itself you were on your hands and knees and Bucky was behind you, lining himself up at your entrance.

His head parted your folds and you sighed happily at the feeling. A second later he was pushing into you, and you nearly came right then and there. He gave you only a couple seconds to adjust to his size before he started moving. It was slow and sensual at first, but as the both of you neared your orgasms, he picked up speed and his pace became erratic.

“Oh god, Bucky. I’m gonna-” your fingers flew to your clit and began rubbing circles into them, needing your release.

“Me too, baby,” he grunted as his fingers tangled in the ends of your hair. He gave it a sharp yank and just like that you were coming undone under him.

“Bucky, oh god, Bucky!” you gasped, burying your face in your pillow so your moans were muffled. Your walls fluttered around his cock, sending him over the edge, too. Your body trembled with the power of your orgasm, your pussy milking him for everything was worth. His hips snapped into yours one last time and suddenly the world was still as the two of you caught your breath.

He pulled out of you after a moment and collapsed next to you on the bed. You smiled at him, tucking yourself up against him, and pulled his face to yours for a kiss. “I love you, Bucky,” you murmured, brushing some of his hair out of his face.

His sweet smile nearly melted your heart. “I love you too, (Y/N),” he said as he wrapped his arms around you, hugging you tightly to his chest.

“What do you say to a nap?” you asked, eyes drooping closed a little bit. You hadn’t slept for a while and it was catching up with you.

“I like the sound of that. That mission took a lot out of me,” he murmured, pulling a blanket over your still-naked bodies.

“And this didn’t?” you asked, popping one eye open to stare at him accusingly.

“Oh, this did. But this is actually enjoyable,” he said, winking slyly at you.

You snorted and smiled. “You’re a dork. Go to sleep and we can go for round two when we wake up,” you promised, placing a kiss on his chest.

“Deal,” he agreed, smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep with you in his arms.

* * *

You weren’t sure what woke you up, exactly. It may have been the eerie quiet in your room, your internal clock, or the fact that Bucky wasn’t lying next to you. You felt around for him but the bed was cold, and it wasn’t that big to begin with. Bucky definitely wasn’t there.

You were about to get up and look for him when a low, animalistic growl made your blood freeze in your veins.

Slowly, so slowly, you turned your head towards the source and you nearly screamed. There, in your room, just a few feet away, was a werewolf. It stood nearly eight feet tall, walking on two legs. It was covered in dark brown hair, and had the face of a wolf. It was a monstrous combination of man and wolf; As cunning as a man and as bloodthirsty and fast as a feral wolf.

You could see out of the corner of your eye that it was night. It was the full moon.

But that didn’t explain how one had gotten in your room. Or why.

And where was Bucky? You panicked for a split second, but there wasn’t enough blood in the room for it to have taken Bucky on and you definitely would have heard the fight.

You had a gun with silver bullets in your bedside table, but… you definitely weren’t faster than a werewolf.

All of these thoughts passed through your mind in a split second. It was only after a second of staring at the wolf, petrified, that you noticed its left arm. It matched the other perfectly except that it glinted in the moonlight, scattering the dim light around the room. Metal. Your gaze snapped to its eyes and your heart plummeted to somewhere around your feet.

They were _his_ eyes. Your Bucky’s. The steel blue you’d know anywhere.

How did this happen? Why him? How did you not notice the signs? 

Those were all questions you didn’t have answers to and answering them would take time you didn’t have.

You had to think if you wanted to make it out of this alive. It seemed like it was still confused enough from the transformation that it hadn’t determined what to do with you yet.

You had a chance, slim as it was. You used your powers to make your books in your bookcase fly off their shelves. Its attention snapped to the noise and movement and you dived, wrenching open the cabinet and grabbed the gun inside.

The wind was knocked out of you as the wolf pinned you to the bed under its massive weight. Your eyes widened in fear is its face inched closer to yours, its hot breath in your face.

“Please, Buck. Don’t make me do this,” you whispered desperately as you held the gun to its rib cage. The shot wouldn’t kill it, but it’d incapacitate it enough to put one through its heart.

To your surprise and confusion, a whine left its maw, low and mournful. Your finger on the trigger hesitated and you looked into its eyes. They were studying you closely, and you could tell a war was going on behind them as man fought beast for control.

“… Bucky?” you asked, unsure. You’d only heard of very old werewolves controlling their shifted form. New wolves never had the discipline or know-how.

Blue eyes stared back at you and you tensed as his muzzle lowered to your neck. Your finger tensed on the trigger, but you didn’t pull it. If you were wrong, though, you were going to be dead in a few seconds. 

He sniffed at your neck and you watched as his eyes dilated. The two of you sat there for a moment, frozen, before he slowly got up off of you and retreated to the other side of the room, eyes never leaving yours.

“Is it really you, Buck?” you whispered, but his enhanced hearing didn’t have trouble picking up your words.

He nodded almost imperceptibly, clawed hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“Is this the first time you’ve transformed?” you asked hesitantly.

He tilted his head at you. Confusion? Did he even had any idea what was happening to him?

“Do you know what’s going on right now?” you asked, breathless.

When he shook his head slowly your heart broke.

You let out deep sigh, raising the gun slowly, showing it to him clearly. He tensed, eyes flicking between you and the gun, an involuntary snarl on his lips.

The sound frightened you to your core, but you slowly laid it down on the floor and kicked it under the bed.

He looked up at you, head tilted in confusion again.

“I’m going to explain everything to you, alright? I’ll have to do it again once you’re back to normal tomorrow morning. You probably won’t remember most of this,” you said quietly.

He gave a single nod of understanding.

And so you explained it all. You were a witch, he was a werewolf, though you explained you had no idea how he got infected. He’d clawed at a spot on his right arm and you knew you’d have to get the full story later. You told him all about your world, the world he’d just been forced into. When you’d shown him his appearance in a mirror he’d dropped it and it shattered into minuscule pieces.

After you’d finished cleaning it up you sat down in front of him. He’d sat down some time ago, unwilling to stand while his life fell apart around him. Again.

You inched forward slowly and placed a hand gently on his once you were close enough to reach.

“It’s going to be alright, Bucky. I promise, it’ll be alright,” you said, squeezing his hand gently.

Both of your gazes snapped to the window as the first rays of light broke over the horizon, filling the room with their glow. You watched as fur began receding, claws turned to nails, his face lost its long snout, and he seemed to shrink by about two feet, taking up much less space than he did a moment ago.

Bucky sat in front of you, naked, and completely and utterly shocked to his core. He looked at his hands, studying them closely, then to the scar on his right arm, just below his bicep. Finally, his gaze snapped to you and you nearly started crying at the look in his eyes. He remembered everything.

This was a man who’d been through hell… but the world wasn’t done with him yet. They just had to throw another curve ball his way.

Wordlessly, he threw himself at you, arms wrapping around you, silent sobs racking his body. You shushed him, whispered sweet nothings in his ear, and stroked his hair gently. “It’s alright, Bucky. I love you. It’s going to be alright.”

When he looked into your eyes and saw the love there, he almost believed it. Maybe one day he would believe it completely.


End file.
